


Show me your teeth (fangs)

by Leonharte



Series: Useless Lesbian Vampire Lover [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Dysfunction, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonharte/pseuds/Leonharte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla struggles with a very vampiric sexual dysfunction. A twist on the vampire/sex trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me your teeth (fangs)

Carmilla slaps a hand over her mouth and pushes herself into a kneeling position, Laura between her legs. They're both topless, with pants half undone and ready to be removed, in the middle of a heated make out session that was definitely turning into something else. Laura has her hands on Carmilla's hips.  
“What?” Laura asks, her eyes dark and full of lust as she stares up at the vampire's body above her. Carmilla runs her tongue, then her finger, over her teeth.  
“My... my fangs...” she stutters, then makes sure, “they're not coming through,”  
Laura laughs softly, raising an eyebrow.

“I don't understand?” Laura says, running her hands up Carmilla's sides. It causes the dark haired girl to shiver slightly. She checks again, just in case.  
Nothing. Carmilla sighs.  
“It's not you, this usually doesn't happen to me,” she tries to explain, only to leave Laura even more confused.  
“I'm lost, Carm. What doesn't usually happen?”  
“My fangs! They should be out and raring to go!” Now Laura laughs harder.  
“But you're not trying to eat me!” she exclaims in between giggles. Carmilla looks at her and shakes her head.

“Have you not read any vampire literature? Vampires, and especially vampires feeding, have been a metaphor for sex for centuries. Sex, fangs, it should just happen, and it's not happening!” Carmilla huffes. Laura thinks it's cute she's so distressed at something so small, but decides not to voice that particular thought.  
Instead, “so... it's like when a guy can't get it up?”  
Carmilla slaps her forehead with a groan. She can't believe her girlfriend has made that comparison. Humans, she thinks, with a mental eye roll. Laura is grabbing her hands and pulling her down on top of her smaller body.

“Let me see if I can help with your problem,” she whispers, tangling a hand in Carmilla's hair and pulling her into a searing kiss. Carmilla bites on Laura's lip, feeling a little self concious. That feeling fades quickly as Laura moves her other hand to take Carmilla's breast, rolling the nipple in her slender fingers. Carmilla moans softly, encouraging Laura to be a little more forceful. Carmilla runs a hand up Laura's delicate skin, palming her breast as she continues to kiss her. Still no fangs, Carmilla thinks ruefully. Laura hasn't failed to notice this either, and though it hasn't bothered her, it's apparently important to her vampire girlfriend. 

Laura moves them so they're lying side by side. She kisses Carmilla's neck, her hand moving down a soft stomach before dipping below the waistband of Carmilla's jeans. Gently, so she's barely touching her, she begins to rub at Carmilla's most sensitive spot. Carmilla sighs, at her frustration at herself, and frustration at Laura's teasing.  
“Harder, babe,” she murmurs into Laura's ear, moving her own hand down to claw at Laura's pants and underwear, pushing them down before stroking Laura's wet folds. Laura was still touching Carmilla all too gently for the vampire's liking. Carmilla ups the stakes by quickly forcing two fingers inside Laura. Maybe a little too forceful, judging by the way Laura suddenly bites down, hard, on Carmilla's neck with a groan.

Immediately, Carmilla feels her fangs protract, and she gives Laura an appreciative nip with them. Laura looks at her in surprise, then gleefully exclaims, “I knew I could do it!”  
“Hmmph,” Carmilla replies non-committally, continuing her slow ministrations in Laura, watching as her breath quickens and her pupils dilate. She rolls on top of the smaller girl, as Laura rubs harder they way she knows Carmilla likes it. 

The vampire's other arm is holding her weight beside Laura's head, her head buried in her shoulder, occasionally nipping and kissing her as Laura takes her closer to the edge. She feels Laura constricting on her fingers, and presses upwards as the heel of her hand presses down on Laura's clit. With a low moan, Laura is coming, whispering Carmilla's name. The vampire allows herself her own release, her body shuddering as Laura's expert fingers know exactly where to touch to prolong and then bring her down out of her orgasm. 

Laura reaches up with both hands, holding Carmilla's face. Carmilla smiles, and feels her fangs retract back into place. Laura kisses her again when they're safely tucked away.


End file.
